1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a faucet structure, and more particularly to a switching valve structure for a faucet which contains a first opening and a second opening.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional faucet contains a single opening or two openings, wherein when the conventional faucet contains the single opening, it is fixed on a washbasin or in other places, and when the conventional faucet contains two openings, it is in connection with an outlet pipe and contains a switch valve to switch water supply.
A conventional switching structure for a faucet contains a body and a control lever. The body has a chamber for accommodating the switch valve which is joined with the control lever. The body also has a first opening for flowing water directly and a second opening for connecting with outlet equipment, such as a showerhead or a spray gun, such that the control lever is rotated to drive the switch valve, and then the switch valve switches water to flow out of the first opening or the second opening. To accommodate the switch valve in the chamber tightly, a tapper angle is arranged between the switch valve and the chamber, but the switch valve and the chamber are produced difficulty at a high cost. In addition, the switch valve cannot match with the chamber tightly thus leaking water.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.